bcdsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vongola Famiglia
|kanji=ボンゴレファミリー |romaji=Bongore Famirī |symbol= |master=Tsunade |s-class mages= Various |type=Legal Guild |location=Japan }} (ボンゴレファミリー, Bongore Famirī) is one of the most powerful Legal Guilds of Fiore. Giotto Named it Famiglia, which stands for family. Location Situated in the Kingdom of Japan, it lies on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town where it was the only guild. It is located in the southern part of the town not far from the coast, and lies about 4-5 kilometers up the Konoha central path. It is located near Vongola Hills and Caldia Cathedral. History Creation The Vongola came into being after Mavis Vermillion, the future First Master Fairy Tail, suggested to Giotto, the Vongola Primo, to create a vigilante group in order to protect the people of Japan. From then on, each generation of the Vongola Famiglia has donned formal attire when risking their lives to fulfill this duty. Although Vongola Famiglia has existed for at least several decades having originally started as a vigilante organization, but over time gradually became a Legal guild and eventually becoming the current holder of the title The Strongest Guild for several years. S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial In the Vongola Famiglia Guild, the Trial (S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial) is an event that is held every year, where the Master selects the most prominent members to participate in a trial in order to be promoted to S-Class Mages. Every year the trial is different and the venue also. Current S-Class mages also take part in the Trial, to increase the difficulty of the task and make the Trial even harder to complete. Fantasia A parade held every year at The Harvest Festival where Vongola Famiglia Mages all display their powers in a fantastical performance. The event is looked forward to not only by the members of Vongola Famiglia but by the whole population of Konoha. Leaving Vongola Famiglia Whenever a Mage wishes to leave Vongola Famiglia, they are free to do so, however they are expected to follow three rules: 1. You must never reveal sensitive information about Vongola Famiglia to others for as long as you live. 2. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. 3. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live. Strength For many years Vongola Famiglia has has been called the strongest Guild in Japan. The Vongola is known for possessing very powerful and skilled Mages, with tremendous Magical prowess, many using a variety of Lost and rare forms of Magic, making the guild's overall strength equivalent to a country. There are around 30,000 Mages in Vongola Famiglia making them one of the largest guild in existence. Other Than strength, the influence of the Vongola is worldwide, and it was said that is no other guilds that can match them in terms of size, tradition, rules, or power. Members In spite of the guild's immense reputation and fame, becoming a member of Vongola Famiglia requires little more than the simple approval of the Guild Master, regardless of Magical capabilities, former allegiances or the other members' opinion. Magic & Equipment Navigation